


❝Why iii love the moon❞

by orphan_account



Series: Garden of hopless romance [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Late Night Conversations, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love, Why are there tags if i have everything i need mentioned elsehwere?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was in fact a child of the moon. Wandering around aimlessly in the dark, bringing light to everyone around. And that everyone being Johnny, who felt as if his heart was about to burst into fireworks the longer the other looked at him with those gentle eyes...In which Johnny experiences love at first sight in the clear of moonlight.





	❝Why iii love the moon❞

Johnny stepped into the shared apartment with an unreadable gaze. Jaehyun only watched with a mug of coffee as the older stumbled into the living room, while breathing slowly. He sat down and stared at the younger, locking eyes.

❝What?❞ jaehyun asked as johnny only kept his eyes on his, almost like it was a staring contest, and no doubt he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, tension rising.

❝You won't believe what just happened.❞ the other started in a tone that made jaehyun be sceptical of his words.

❝by the way you act, wouldn't be surprised if i didn't...❞

Johnny's world stopped when he saw the man sitting quietly on the bench surrounded by high grass and wildflowers, while the basketball court stood in front of him. 

No one used the sports field anymore, due to it being old and not having a running track which clearly is required. Soon it just became grassland with two basketball hoops rising from the ground like utility poles, including the wooden benches that barley carried anyone. Pine trees made sure to keep the area separated from other lands, making the field an upside down dome, with a few gaps between the trees, where anyone could enter through.

The other was so invested in the sky that he didn't notice Johnny sit next to him, even though the bench wobbled a little, shaking the stranger as well. It was until Johnny exhaled a little too loudly for the man to turn his attention to the person next to him. 

The starry eyes looked frightened, wide from the sudden encounter, probably thinking of all the bad that could happen to him or he was just shook from his daze. 

Johnny on the other hand was struck by the other. In the moon's beams the man looked godly, the peony lips and small nose, hair as soft as cotton. He felt gigantic next to the other, and he understood the other's fear.

❝sorry, it's just, I've never seen anyone out here so late at night...❞ Johnny started, he didn't want the other to think that he was there to hurt him, he came to have a better look at the astonishing sight instead. And besides, how could anyone hurt the other when his eyes freeze anyone who dares look at him.

❝oh, i just came to watch the moon.❞ the stranger spoke, and turned his gaze back to the sky, but his heart still raced from unknowingness.

❝What's so special about the moon?❞ There must have been a reason the stranger was so enthusiastic and in love about the moon, certainly not everyone would be outside in a cold summer night just to watch the moon shine. Especially alone, in the dark where anything could happen. 

The town wasn't known for any murderous activities, but it's better to look out for things, every rule has an exception. Who knows, maybe a meteor comes and crushed the god-like human, and no one would never know that he existed. Maybe Johnny was over thinking it all, but he couldn't help feel protective over the smaller, all Johnny wanted was for the other to be safe.

❝The moon, it never asks questions or begs for answers, nor do you ever have to prove yourself to it. It's just there- breathing, shining and in most ways humans can't understand: listening.❞ he smiled. His pearly whites reflecting the moon's beams, eyes curving and filling with warmth.

Johnny had so many questions, but they had to be unanswered, since he was sitting next to the moon. The man seemed lonely, so full of imperfections, but just like the moon he shone in times of darkness.

Because next to him, Johnny felt as if his whole world lit up. He had the urge to tell the stars about the stranger. But even with a sky full of stars, all he was able to do was to stare at the other, and all that he wanted to shout only ran around his mind.

The smaller talked more, his lips curved upwards, eyes on the moon, but Johnny couldn't hear a thing, maybe only the stars` laughter that sounded more like tiny bells, laughing at Johnny for being struck by love.

When johnny first saw the other, it took every ounce of him not to kiss him. When he saw the other laugh, it took every ounce of him not to fall in love. When he saw the other's soul- it took every ounce of him. Johnny was glad that he was sitting, because if he were to stand his knees would give up on him by how weak they are. Just because there is no ounce of him that would keep himself on his own two feet.

❝sometimes i wonder if the moon comes out just that the stars wouldn't feel so lonely.❞ the stranger next to him sat and thought of everyone else's feelings but himself`s. 

He was in fact a child of the moon. Wandering around aimlessly in the dark, bringing light to everyone around. And that everyone being Johnny, who felt as if his heart was about to burst into fireworks the longer the other looked at him with those gentle eyes..

Perhaps it was all a dream, or johnny lived in that man's world.

But then the other stood up, waved shyly at johnny with the smile that carried the moon beams, and left johnny alone under the night sky. The stranger was carried away by the moonlight`s shadows.

❝Jaehyun, i never got his name, but oh you have no idea of all the things I wanted to tell him.❞

❝That he has me until the very last star in the galaxy dies. Or how the space dust of me would whisper ❛i love you❜ into infinity of the universe.❞

Johnny talked about the other like he put stars in the skies, which he probably did. 

More the less: ❝back to the stars. Perhaps I'll find him there.❞

Jaehyun`s coffee went cold during the story, probably as amazed as the owner of the mug. The younger never thought he'd hear Johnny talk about someone like they were the last person on earth. Nor did he think the older was capable of falling in love from the first encounter.

The older stood up from the couch, ruffled jaehyun`s hair a bit and went straight to his room. He didn't bother to take off his jacket or change into sleep wear, the feeling in his heart and stomach bloomed and took over his mind. 

Johnny couldn't sleep that night, all that he could think of was the moon and its child. 

Oh, how he would have loved to caress the other's blushy cheeks, hug him from the side to keep him warm, intertwine their fingers and let the other's head rest on Johnny's shoulder. Maybe even slow dance in the dark night as the moon would show them the way, while the stars sing.

He sat up from his bed and carefully made his way to his window, the moon slightly beaming, making the room glow from the light, albeit it could've been the light of dawn. The stars vanished one by one and the sky began to paint itself with all misty colors.

Johnny opened the window, sighed and begged in a whisper:

❝may i meet him again? Please let him enter my life, he's already living deep in my heart and mind.❞


End file.
